


Ho copiato gli auguri del vostro matrimonio dal motto di un fast food

by Mikirise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec è ancora nell'armadio, F/F, Italiano | Italian, Jace è il figlio preferito di tutti, c'è la Malec di sottofondo, fingiamo, usiamo i cliché e fingiamo di aver fatto qualcosa di molto carino
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: “Pronto?”“Pronto?”“Ehm, sono -ciao sono la damigella d'onore del matrimonio nel quale ti sei imbucata.”“Ah, quindi te n'eri accorta.”





	Ho copiato gli auguri del vostro matrimonio dal motto di un fast food

**Author's Note:**

> Riccia voleva un clizzy. E io ho detto e dammi un prompt per questa Clizzy. E non so cosa sia venuto fuori, ma okay.

  
  
  
  
  
  
Izzy tira sasso. Jace tira carta ed esulta. Okay, e sono uno a zero. Lei ruota gli occhi e fa un cenno con la testa e Jace annuisce in risposta. Izzy tira forbici. Jace tira sasso. E okay, uau, sta veramente perdendo? Non ha mai perso uno scontro a buttiamole giù, non dall'asilo, comunque. Serra la mascella e scuote la testa. Jace sta ridendo.   
  
Prende un respiro profondo e gira la testa verso suo fratello, che sembra essere molto concentrato a fissare un bicchiere, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Izzy prende un altro respiro profondo. Jace fa dei gesti con le mani, perché lei inizi a fare quello per cui ha perso. “Alec” lo chiama lei, alzandosi dal tavolo e avvicinandosi a lui, che continua a rimanere apparentemente concentrato, solo che, questa volta, la sua attenzione è completamente rivolta a sua sorella. “Sai perché andiamo così spesso a così tanti matrimoni?” Si siede sul divano accanto a lui, passandogli una mano sulle spalle, cosa che le fa guadagnare un'occhiata indignata da parte di lui.  
  
Alec inclina la testa e assottiglia lo sguardo, mentre Jace copre le labbra, che si piegano in un sorriso divertito, con una mano. “Perché entrambi avete un attaccamento molto poco sicuro, avete paura di impegnarvi in una storia seria, perché troppo impegno vorrebbe dare troppo potere all'altra persona, e allo stesso tempo avete paura di non sentire calore umano, quindi cercate un modo per ottenere calore umano ma non essere feriti. E ai matrimoni è più facile farlo.” Alec si gratta la guancia col pollice e poi torna a concentrarsi sul bicchiere di vetro davanti a lui. “La cosa non mi piace.” Jace alza gli occhi al cielo.  
  
Izzy sbatte velocemente le palpebre e tira sul divano le gambe. “Forse” mormora. “E sai di cosa ho paura?”  
  
“Dei tulipani” risponde immediatamente Alec, senza girarsi verso di lei. E Izzy sospira, perché parlare con una persona del genere è estenuante, non importa che intenzioni tu abbia. “Dovrei star lavorando” borbotta, grattandosi le sopracciglia. “Ci sono persone che contano su di me e...”  
  
“Ho paura che tu muoia di freddo.” Izzy poggia la testa sulla spalla di Alec, che arriccia le labbra e sembra essere tanto confuso. “Per questo, vedi, farò veramente di tutto perché tu incontri qualcuno a questo matrimonio. Lo capisci?”  
  
Alec sospira e poggia la sua testa sulla testa di lei. “Questa cosa non mi piace neanche un po'” continua a borbottare.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alec ha già normalmente la faccia da pesce lesso.  
  
Izzy lo dice con tutto l'affetto che può avere per suo fratello. Le domande con le quali chiederebbe conferma che stanno parlando di suo fratello maggiore sarebbero tre. È carino? Forse. È un palo di scopa infilato su per il sedere? Già, sì, lo è. Ha la faccia da pesce lesso? Ah-ha. Sì, è lui. Quindi è difficile capire quando lui sta facendo la faccia da pesce lesso. Ma non troppo se con quella faccia ci sei cresciuta.  
  
Alec sta facendo la faccia da pesce lesso. E adesso sta facendo di tutto per non fissare il testimone. E la cosa sta iniziando a essere abbastanza irritante. “Vacci a parlare” mormora, non muovendo le labbra coperte dal rossetto del rosso più brillante che ha trovato. Forse a questo matrimonio non può provare a flirtare con nessuno, ma questo non vuol dire che non può essere bella per se stessa. No? Dà una gomitata ad Alec che si muove goffamente sul posto, per poi rimanere seduto accanto a lei.   
  
“Io non -Izzy, quella ragazza non mi piace” balbetta dopo un po', piegando la testa verso sua sorella, che ruota gli occhi. “Non è il mio...”  
  
“Stavo parlando del tipo coi brillantini, il gel e il glitter” risponde lei, sbuffando. Come se non sapesse qual è il tipo di Alec. Per prima cosa, vorrebbe dire, nessuna ragazza può essere il suo tipo. Ta-dà. Non sa perché Alec continui con una farsa sulla sua sessualità. Non sa perché sembra essere così sicuro di sé mentre parla alle riunioni della loro azienda, solo per poi sembrare così impacciato e piccolo in questioni di relazioni. Non sa perché si è inventato una finta ragazza con loro madre, e non sa perché lei gli sta reggendo il gioco. Sa anche che non è esattamente il momento per parlarne. Magari dopo. O domani. Magari non a un matrimonio in cui si sono infiltrati per trovare qualcuno ad Alec. Forse avrebbe dovuto farlo prima. Ma tanto lui non risponde, non parla e si chiude in se stesso. È l'erede dei Lightwood. Deve essere un fardello pesante. Non tutti possono essere la pecora nera della famiglia, vero Izzy? Bene. Se il pranzo inizia così, non sa quante possibilità di vittoria abbia. Ma ci prova. Ce la può fare. “Il testimone.” Sorride e alza la testa. Alec aggrotta le sopracciglia, piegando la testa verso il basso per guardarla negli occhi.   
  
“Cosa ha il testimone?” chiede a bassa voce.   
  
Izzy sorride e alza le spalle. “Ti sta guardando da quando siamo arrivati.”  
  
Alec alza la testa di scatto e guarda verso il tavolo degli sposi. Il testimone sta sorridendo, con un bicchiere da drink in mano. Alec si rigira verso sua sorella e sbatte velocemente le palpebre. “Dici che ha capito che non siamo sulla lista degli invitati?” chiede.  
  
Izzy ruota di nuovo gli occhi e scuote la testa. “Dico che dovresti andarci a parlare.” Ha ovviamente capito male. O sta facendo finta di non capire. L'ultima volta che aveva controllato, suo fratello era mediamente intelligente. Questo non vuol dire che non può fare l'idiota. Quindi. Okay. Se vuole giocare a questo gioco e sia. Izzy è comunque più brava di lui.  
  
Alec aggrotta le sopracciglia con ancora più forza. “Jace è più bravo a parlare con le persone e convincerle che siamo parenti di un parente della sposa.” Sembra confuso. Si guarda intorno, senza rilassare le sopracciglia e Izzy vorrebbe solo potergli dare una botta sulla testa e godersi il cibo che ormai si sta raffreddando sul piatto di una certa Lydia Martin.   
  
“Ma Jace non è qui” risponde, racimolando quel poco di pazienza che le rimane. Prende un respiro profondo e cerca di sorridere. “Penso sia andato via con qualcuno. Magari è solo in bagno, ma il rischio è adesso. E il tipo ti sta lanciando occhiate. E io vorrei veramente tanto poter mangiare questo riso...? È riso, vero?”  
  
Alec fa una smorfia con la bocca. Sembra starci pensando e Izzy gli dà un po' di tempo e prova a tagliare il pezzo di carne nel piatto, che sembra essere diventato tragicamente duro e impossibile da mangiare. “Va bene” dice alla fine Alec, con un sospiro. Si toglie il tovagliolo da sopra le gambe e prende un respiro profondo, prima di alzarsi in piedi e sistemarsi la giacca. “Sei sicura?” chiede ancora e sembra essere pronto a inciampare nelle scarpe che lui e Jace hanno scelto e che, per una volta nella sua vita, non sono degli scarponi da caccia o da pioggia. Izzy non riesce a fermare il suo sorriso, quando inclina la testa verso di lui e gli dà una piccola spinta verso la pista da ballo e quindi verso il tavolo del testimone.  
  
Sospira, all'ennesima occhiata che suo fratello le lancia prima di decidersi ad andare fino in fondo. Spera soltanto che non faccia la fine del poliziotto al quale ha chiesto, in centrale, se veniva spesso lì. Alec ha bisogno di lezioni di Flirt 1.0. Poi nasconde il suo sorriso dietro un bicchiere di vino e tira un'occhiata alla persona che veramente potrebbe aver capito che non sono degli ospiti del matrimonio.   
  
La ragazza coi capelli rossi e gli occhi grandi, sbatte lentamente le palpebre e si gira verso l'ospite con cui sta parlando, fingendo di ridere a qualche battuta.   
  
Izzy mette giù il bicchiere. Non sarà troppo difficile, tenerla lontana da Alec. E comunque, non c'è niente di male nel distrarre un po' la damigella d'onore.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La ragazza alza un sopracciglio, facendo un movimento fluido con le spalle, e Izzy deve aver bevuto qualche bicchiere di vino di troppo, perché si morde le labbra e, per cinque secondi, dimentica chi deve distrarre chi. Deve dire che adesso è molto distratta. Davvero tanto. Quindi adesso è meglio concentrarsi su altro. Per Alec. Cosa si fa per i fratelli.  
  
“Quindi il cibo è -non dovrei veramente dirlo, ma è spazzatura.” Preme le labbra una contro l'altra e poi le rilascia lentamente. “Non vorrei mai doverne mangiare troppo.”  
  
“O forse lo hai lasciato raffreddare troppo” commenta la ragazza, accavallando lentamente le gambe e, uau, davvero Izzy? Davvero adesso? “Non penso di aver capito bene se conosci lo sposo o la sposa.”  
  
Izzy sorride, passando il dita sul bicchiere. “Nessuno dei due,” inizia, e la ragazza dai capelli rossi e gli occhi grandi, Clary, alza un sopracciglio. “Sono la figlia di uno degli ospiti. Sembra che mia madre fosse una grande amica di entrambi e non voleva venire da sola dopo -beh, a casa le cose sono un po' complicate. Quindi io e i miei fratelli siamo stati il suo più tre. Penso lo abbia scritto a...” Fa un gesto vago con le dita. Il nome della sposa. Lo ha letto qualche secondo fa. Lo ricorda. “Jocelyne. Dovrebbe averlo scritto a, ehm, lei.”  
  
Clary non sembra per niente convinta, ma le passa un bicchiere di champagne e sorride gentilmente. “Ah, e come si conoscono le nostre mamme?”  
  
“Devono essere amiche del college. Non lo so. Mia madre non parla quasi mai del suo passato.” Alza le spalle e ringrazia il cielo di essere brava a improvvisare. “Sei stata tu a organizzare tutto questo? Adoro la scelta del blu.”  
  
Clary inclina la testa e assottiglia lo sguardo. “Ho dovuto combattere per usarlo come un dettaglio. Simon dice ancora che è stata una scelta azzardata ma,” alza graziosamente una spalla e parte dei capelli le ricadono verso la scollatura del vestito, “beh, sono io l'artista di famiglia, quindi si sono dovuti arrendere.”  
  
“Artista.” Izzy si muove verso di lei e Clary sorride. “Hai le vibrazioni di un'artista.”  
  
“Sei la prima persona che me lo dice.” Clary sorride, poi beve un poco del suo champagne, osservando come Izzy rispecchia i suoi movimenti. “E il nome di tua madre sarebbe...?”  
  
Izzy si schiarisce la gola. “Maryse Lightwood.” Sorride. “C'è un modo per parlare di altro. Vibrazioni. Le tue. Le mie. Le nostre.” Alza le sopracciglia verso di lei, che invece alza un lato delle labbra.   
  
“Le nostre?” chiede, avvicinando a lei la sedia e Izzy si passa una mano trai capelli, facendoli cadere sulla sua spalla.   
  
E lo sa che dovrebbe star distraendo Clary con tutt'altro obiettivo ma, sinceramente?, Alec sembra essere più che a suo agio, Jace è scomparso e c'è una bellissima ragazza che sta volutamente parlando con lei. Per mandarla via? Per capire se è un'infiltrata? Non importa. Quindi si poggia sui gomiti e si allunga verso di lei. “Le nostre” ripete piano e si avvicina, si sta avvicinando, alza la mano per spostare la ciocca di capelli dal viso di Clary. E sta veramente pensando a prendere una respiro e baciare questa ragazza, perché sembra che lei si stia preparando a fare la stessa cosa, quindi.   
  
“Izzy.”  
  
Izzy alza gli occhi verso il soffitto e si gira verso suo fratello, che rimane goffamente in piedi davanti a loro, con le sue sopracciglia aggrottate, mentre si lancia occhiate dietro le spalle. Sembra nervoso. “Alec” risponde, battendo la mano sul tavolo. Clary sorride e si sistema sulla sedia. “Lei è Clary, la damigella d'onore.”  
  
“Okay” risponde Alec, ma non sembra essere troppo interessato a guardarla in faccia, motivo per cui lei si mette a ridacchiare e e si accarezza il collo a disagio. Izzy fa una nota mentale in cui decide di parlare con suo fratello della buona educazione e cose del genere. “Ho un problema con il tipo, il testimone, Magnus.”  
  
Izzy aggrotta le sopracciglia e si sposta per guardare oltre suo fratello. “Che problema?” chiede, risistemandosi sulla sedia. “Cos'è successo?”  
  
“Mi ha dato il suo numero.”  
  
“Perché dovrebbe essere un problema?”  
  
Alec sbatte velocemente le palpebre e si muove sul posto. “Mi ha dato il suo numero e mi ha detto che dovremmo ballare.”  
  
“E, scusa se sono ripetitiva ma: perché dovrebbe essere un problema?”  
  
Lui sospira e infila le mani nelle tasche. Izzy sospira e gli sorride con tutta la pazienza che riesce a trovare nel suo corpo. “Non devo morire di freddo” borbotta Alec e lei annuisce lentamente. “Okay.” Gira su se stesso e torna da dove è venuto, mentre Izzy scuote la testa e si passa entrambe le mani sul suo viso, tirando fuori un sospiro frustrato.  
  
“Lui deve essere uno dei tuoi fratelli” commenta Clary.  
  
“E con lui ci devo dividere il DNA” sospira Izzy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
L'atmosfera da bacio è scappata via, grazie ad Alec, e Izzy lo odierà per tutta la vita per questo, ma Clary non se n'è andata come se ne sono andati i suoi sospetti che lei non sia stata effettivamente invitata al matrimonio di quella che ha scoperto essere sua madre e l'uomo che l'ha praticamente cresciuta. Quindi se ne stanno lì, al bar, a parlare e Izzy vorrebbe altro e allo stesso tempo no, non vorrebbe nient'altro se non ascoltare questa ragazza parlare dei suoi dipinti, o di quando Luke, lo sposo, le ha tagliato i capelli troppo corti o quando lei e Simon hanno infranto una o due leggi, quando andavano al liceo.  
  
Izzy ha delle storie. Ma le storie di Clary sembrano molto più interessanti. Lei sembra brillare molto di più. Vuole ascoltarla parlare per il resto della sua vita.  
  
Clary tira indietro la testa e ride. Izzy inclina la testa e sorride guardandola. Si morde le labbra. Okay, si è presa una cotta per una ragazza. Di nuovo.   
  
Questa volta è Clary ad avvicinarsi. Deve aver bevuto un bicchiere di troppo. Oppure non lo ha fatto ed è inebriata delle vibrazioni che hanno tra loro. Oh, Dio. La vuole baciare così tanto. Si muove di nuovo verso di lei, e Clary fa la stessa cosa. Si stanno per baciare. Si stanno per baciare. Oh, sì. Bacio bacio bacio.  
  
“Izzy.”  
  
Okay, qual è il problema coi Lightwood oggi? Sbatte di nuovo la mano sul tavolo e Clary inizia a ridacchiare. “Jace” ricalca il nome, girandosi verso suo fratello. Poi indica con gli occhi il motivo per cui non potrebbe esserci momento peggiore per interromperla e Jace segue il suo sguardo e sembra voler chiedere scusa, ma non si muove.  
  
Congiunge le mani e lancia un'occhiata intorno a loro. “Mamma è qui” sussurra e Izzy deve chiudere gli occhi e sperare che quando li riaprirà non ci saranno più tutte queste complicazioni. “Mi ha trovato in chiesa, ha detto che bello, vedi perché tu sei il mio preferito?, e poi mi ha tenuto seduto vicino a lei e non ho potuto fare niente, niente di niente. Ho provato a tenerla lontana da Alec ma...”  
  
Izzy si sta alzando in piedi, mentre Clary alza un sopracciglio. Inizia a raccogliere il giubbotto, si sistema i capelli, e prende un respiro profondo. “Okay, chiama Alec. Saluto irlandese. Usciamo dalla porta di servizio. Poi torna da nostra madre e...”  
  
“Perché ti sembra strano che tua madre stia qui, se è un'invitata al matrimonio?” chiede Clary. “Maryse Lightwood, giusto? Non ricordavo che avesse chiesto di portare tutti e tre i suoi figli più grandi ma...”  
  
Izzy si morde le labbra. “Io ti adoro” mormora, “e non so perché la mia famiglia faccia di tutto per separarci, ma...”  
  
“Mi spiegate cosa sta succedendo?”  
  
Jace alza le spalle e poi ridacchia, abbassando la testa quel tanto che basta per nascondere le labbra dietro a una mano. Izzy sospira. “Nostra madre non sa di Alec.”  
  
“E noi non sapevamo di essere stati invitati a questo matrimonio.”  
  
“Cosa?”  
  
“Cosa cosa?”  
  
Izzy ruota gli occhi e afferra la penna d'emergenza negli stivali, strappa un fazzoletto e poi lo passa a Clary che ha ancora le sopracciglia alzate e la bocca aperta. “Chiamami” si affretta a dire, poi inizia a correre verso Alec, mentre Jace fa uno scatto veloce verso una Maryse che congiunge le mani per la contentezza.  
  
Izzy non deve neanche parlare quando incontra Alec. Lo afferra per la giacca e iniziano a correre tutti e due via. Non gli parla per tutta la sera. Le uniche parole che escono dalla sua bocca sono: “Per colpa vostra ho perso la donna della mia vita.” E poi basta.   
  
La cosa divertente è che ci credeva per davvero.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Pronto?”  
  
“Pronto?”  
  
“Ehm, sono -ciao sono la damigella d'onore del matrimonio nel quale ti sei imbucata.”   
“Ah, quindi te n'eri accorta.”  
  
“Ero brilla, non sono stupida.”  
  
“Già.” Ci sono dei rumori. sembra che Clary stia litigando con qualcuno.  
  
“Comunque stavo chiamando perché il mio non-zio vorrebbe sapere se secondo te chiamare adesso tuo fratello è inquietante.” Di nuovo dei rumori in sottofondo. “Okay, okay, vorrebbe un consiglio su quando chiamare Alec.”  
  
“Sono un po' delusa. Speravo che chiamassi perché il mio fascino ieri ti ha conquistato.”  
  
“Beh, sì, chiamo anche per quello. Quella del mio non-zio però era una buona scusa.”  
  
“Non hai bisogno di una scusa.”  
  
“Sì, però adesso Magnus vorrebbe veramente sapere se gli conviene aspettare che chiami lui o...”  
  
“Può invitarlo a bere qualcosa.”  
  
“Sembra una buona idea.” C'è un momento di silenzio. “E potrei invitare te a mangiare qualcosa fuori? O a bere?”  
  
“Va benissimo. Quando vuoi.”  
  
“Però paghi tu. Voglio dire, beh, dovresti perché...”  
  
“Sono stata una perfetta ospite al matrimonio di tua madre!”  
  
“Sulla tua cartolina di auguri c'era scritto I'm loving it.” Ridacchia. “È il motto del McDonald's.”  
  
“Ma è un bel motto.”  
  
“E non hai fatto un vero regalo. Lo ha fatto tua madre. Quindi...”  
  
“Okay. Ma -verrai, vero?”  
  
C'è di nuovo un momento di silenzio. “Basta che non ti porti dietro i tuoi fratelli.”  
  
Sa che conosce Clary da un giorno, ma pensa di aver trovato quella giusta. Oh sì. “Neanche pazza.”  
  
  



End file.
